Winx Club: More Than A Band
by mossdawn
Summary: The Winx are now famous all over the world! What happens when another band full of evil girls try to be more popular? The Specialists included! Exclusive songs written by me and my friends!
1. Chapter 1: Silent

**Hey you guys! This is what you've been waiting for! I'm Mossdawn if you don't know me! I am a big Stella&Brandon fan. Please read my other Winx Club Story about Stella and Brandon: Love Story. Check out my profile for more info. Anyway, this is my first SongFiction and I am not using ANY songs that you know. These are songs that I wrote with my friends. Well enjoy the story and review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB. I OWN A SNEAK PEAK OF A SONG! Please, no one steal. JUST IN CASE**

**Love y'all! **

* * *

><p>More Than A Band<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Winx Club...<strong>

"So you got it all ready?" Musa asked Flora. She nodded. "Yes. It's perfect. Jason Queen made it perfect for us! Our fans love us so much from all over the world!"

"So true. And they're the only reason we're here." Bloom pointed out. She turned to Layla and Stella who were concentrated on writing a song. "How's it going?"

"We're almost done! I just need an idea for the bridge." Layla told Bloom. "But the song's name is 'Silent'. Stella came up with it."

Stella grinned. "Yes, I did. I was inspired by my friend Nola. She was totally okay after her break-up by being silent and doing what's right. BTW, she's 25. She used to like, live with him."

Bloom nodded. "Well, when it's finished we can record it. The music is finished thanks to Musa and Tecna."

Tecna looked up when she heard her name. "Yes. It's 3:11 long."

"Thanks for the quantitative data, Tecna!" Musa rolled her eyes. She then ate some cereal.

"I can't wait for you guys to hear it!" Stella squeaked. "Oh, let me sing you the first verse!"

"Let's hear it!"

Stella cleared her throat and started singing.

_Even all my whispers,_

_And all my steps are mute_

_You'd always lure_

_Me…to you_

_It's hard to admit the fact_

_That you'll never come back_

_But, here's what I'll do_

_To show you_

_That I'm fine!_

_That I'm okay!_

Everyone clapped as Stella bowed. "Thank you, thank you." She laughed. "Well, let's take a break and go to the Frutti Music Bar! I'll call the guys, but take your pens girls, we're giving autographs!"

Flora laughed. "We will Stella." She got up and followed the rest of the Winx into their bedrooms. Yes, they lived together. In a huge mansion that wasn't as expensive as Angelina Jolie's and Brad Pitt's, it was 10,000 every month and when the girls had a new album out, they'd be moving to Hollywood. Bloom loved Gardenia, but her career was also important. And buying a new house for her parents was one of her goals in life. One single out and Stella and Layla's acting career wasn't good enough.

Stella called her love Brandon, they were dating for 11 months and soon it'd be their one year anniversary. "Hey, schnookums. Come to the Frutti Music Bar, the girls and I are going there while it's warm in Gardenia."

"Okay, babe. I'll tell the rest of the guys, except…Riven can't come. He's busy and he already went outside without telling us anything."

Stella nodded, she knew he couldn't see her but her "Uh-huh" was okay. "Well, no need to pick us up. Love ya, bye Brandon."

"Bye."

Stella ran to her enormous closet filled with all her favorite dresses. She went to the Summer-Spring section of her closet on the right and picked out a white tank top, a light blue layer top, a purple skirt, very small orange jacket, long white socks and pink boots. Under it she had her orange striped bikini.

The rest of the girls were as stunning as Stella. They got out of their mansion and Stella drove her yellow Corvette with Bloom, and Flora while Layla's metallic grey Porsche with Tecna and Musa.

"Hey guys!" Bloom ran to Sky. Musa looked for Riven but he was no where to be found. Brandon saw Stella who was locking her Corvette but walked to Musa. "Sorry, Riven's not here. Before Stella called he already went off without telling us his destination."

Stella kissed Brandon's cheek. "Hey schnookums!"

Brandon turned around and kissed Stella passionately on her lips. Suddenly there were white flashes all around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it is short but that's the way I ROLL! lol. If you wanna see Stella's outfit, go to my profile and there is a link for it. =) <strong>

**xoxo, Mossdawn**

**P.S. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Or else you'll get run over by Layla's Porsche!**


	2. Chapter 2: Singles are Sung!

**Hello guys! What's cookin'? Lol anyways sorry bout the delays and stuff but the past week I'm so tired and I use all my energy on schoolwork. So, to get myself back on track I have to make you wait for at the most a week so I can have my chapters, 2 chapters ahead. Sorry. :( But then I will have a better organization. By the way...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB AT ALL, IGINIO (OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT) STRAFFI DOES. I JUST OWN THE SONG YOU WILL SEE HERE CALLED "WHAT SHOULD I DO?" WINXCLUBFAN89 OWNS THE SPECIALISTS SONG CALLED "IT COULD HAPPEN"**

**_Finally, the CAPS are off. Well, now here are shout-outs to:_**

**WinxClubFan89: I'm glad you liked it. Well, yeah. Paparazzi was an easy guess...:) xoxo, Mossdawn**

**FloraHeliaForever: Thanks 4 your review! xoxo, Mossdawn**

**Anonymous(Rocky): Thanks 4 your review. Yeah, I hate the Paparazzi. xoxo, Mossdawn**

**Well, that's all the shout-outs I have and I REALLY wish you guys would review because it inspires me. Believe it or not, it really does. It makes me WANT TO WRITE MOOOREE! KK, hope you like this chapter. It's been my longest ever because of the lyrics. And because I'm awesome. LOL Jk.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Winx<strong>

"Ugh! Paparazzi!" Bloom yelled in disgust while in Sky's arms. "We have one single out and we're this famous already!"

The paparazzi kept on taking photos, not just on Stella and Brandon but on the rest. They quickly ran away into their black van and drove away.

"I hate them! Personal life alert!" Musa growled. Stella rolled her eyes. She kind of liked the paparazzi. "Well, people want to know about us. Wouldn't you want to know who Jennifer Aniston is kissing?"

"No." Tecna replied for the rest of the girls, bluntly. Stella shrugged. "What if it was Timmy?"

Tecna shot a glare at Stella while Timmy was blushing like crazy. Everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, as if Jennifer Aniston would _ever kiss Timmy!"_ Tecna yelled at Stella. Gasps surrounded Tecna, including Timmy's. It was offensive. It took three seconds for Tecna to realize she offended her boyfriend. She quickly turned to Timmy. "Oh, Timmy! I didn't mean to! I…I just meant that Jennifer Aniston is all like—"

"I don't care what you meant Tecna." Timmy spoke, strictly. He turned away to a taxi and it drove away. Tecna was startled, in fact she was surprised. Surprised at Timmy and surprised at herself for acting like Stella.

"Tecna, shhh…Let's get you your favorite smoothie." Bloom told her friend. She made a signal with her eyes to Flora. Flora nodded and rushed to Roxy who was making a bunch of smoothies. "Roxy!" Roxy looked up at Flora. "Hi, Flora. The usual?"

Flora smiled and nodded again. "Yea. Make it for all of us."

Roxy winked at her and got started. She sighed as she shook her arms of tiredness. "I just wish we could have more workers. My father and I can't keep up."

"Sorry about that. Maybe you can have a 'Help Wanted' sign?"

Roxy poured the juices into the deliciously awesome glasses. "Yea, maybe. I'll ask my father."

Flora smiled as she took the tray full of smoothies. "I'll take them, you can worry about the other tables."

Roxy chuckled. "Thanks, Flora."

Flora brought the smoothies to the table that the Winx and Specialists were on. Good thing Mr. Klaus had a big table for a huge group. It was their usual table. Yes, the Winx would often come to the Music Frutti Bar and listen to Andy and his group.

The group took the smoothies and drank them slowly.

Suddenly, Mr. Klaus came with his empty tray. "Girls, boys, please sing us your single. Andy and his group couldn't make it because they have a sinus infection or something. I told those boys they shouldn't be singing without a shirt in January!"

Layla looked happy. "Of course we will! Well, the Winx will, but I don't know about the Specialists."

Nabu smiled. "We'd love to."

"Alright!" He thanked the group and went over to Roxy. "I'll take it from here, go set up the stage."

"We'll help you!" Sky called as the boys ran to Roxy, helping her. The girls scooted to the center of the table, now all were facing each other. "I would ask you which song we should sing, but since we have only one completed and that everyone knows about, we'll have to sing 'What Should I do?'." Stella retorted.

"C'mon Stella. Be patient. You know that Musa told the press that the single was just a preview of the whole album. We'll have more songs out late summer." Bloom pointed out then hugged her best friend.

Stella shrugged. "I know. I'm just saying…so when is the music video coming out? We're done, aren't we?"

For their new song, the Winx made a music video, that was finished with all the cameras, but there was only editing left.

"Jason Queen says it'll be out in a week or two." Tecna told her. Stella nodded. That was good news. "Oooh! Yay!"

"Look! The guys are starting!" Layla exclaimed. All heads turned to the also famous band. They had one single out just like the girls, but they were still working on their album. It would come out in early summer.

"Hey guys! We are the Specialists! As you know of course, too bad Andy and his group couldn't come but that's okay. The Winx and I are going to sing you our very famous singles!" Sky told everyone into the microphone while a crowd gathered close to the stage.

The song started to play. Brandon was the lead singer while Sky was the official guitar and background singer. Helia had a guitar for solo's, he was also a background singer.

_I'll hold the door  
>please come in and just sit here for a while<br>this is my way of telling you  
>I need you in my life<br>It's so cold without your touch  
>I've been dreaming way too much<br>can we just turn this into reality?_

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately_  
><em>maybe you can save me<em>  
><em>from this crazy world we live in<em>  
><em>I know it could happen cuz you know<em>  
><em>that I've been feeling you<em>

_Storms they will come but I know_  
><em>that the sun will shine again<em>  
><em>he's my friend and he says<em>  
><em>that we belong together<em>  
><em>and I'll sing a song to break the ice<em>  
><em>just a smile from you would suffice<em>  
><em>it's not me being nice, girl this is real tonight<em>

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately_  
><em>maybe you can save me<em>  
><em>from this crazy world we live in<em>  
><em>I know it could happen cuz you know<em>  
><em>that I've been feeling you<em>

_(I know you want me)_

_There's no other, there's no other love_  
><em>that I'd rather have, no<em>  
><em>There ain't no one, there ain't no one else<em>  
><em>I want you for myself<em>

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately_  
><em>maybe you can save me<em>  
><em>from this crazy world we live in<em>

_I know it could happen cuz you know_  
><em>that I've been feeling you<em>

_I know you want me_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately_  
><em>maybe you can save me<em>  
><em>from this crazy world we live in<em>  
><em>I know we could happen cuz you know<em>  
><em>that I've been feeling you<em>

_I know you want me, too_  
><em>I know you want me, too<em>

The crowd gave 'Whohoo's!' and stared in awe. The girls jaws dropped and their eyes glittered.

**_"Oh Brandon!"_**

**_"Skyyyyy…You're better than Slash!"_**

**_"Where's Riven? He's so hot!"_**

**_"Helia…I love your hair! That guitar solo was just the best ever!"_**

**_"Nabu, take off your shirt! Please?"_**

**_"Timmy, have I told you I love sexy geeks?"_**

The Winx growled.

"How dare they? I'm Nabu's girlfriend!" Layla yelled, but no one seemed to notice.

"Layla, shh…if they hear us they will hate us. They're our fans." Flora tried to calm her best friend down.

Layla shrugged. "You're right but the boys will love us. Let's go girls!"

The rest of the Winx walked up to the stage after the boys wished them good luck.

"Hi everyone! Ready to hear some music!" Bloom asked, enthusiastically.

The crowd shouted 'YES!' demandingly.

"Here we go then!" Bloom started.

Stella was singing in the lead while Musa and Flora were backup singers and guitar players. Bloom was the lead backup singer while Layla played the drums and Tecna played the keyboard.

_It's that time you hate your mother_

_It's that time you want to be alone_

_It's that time you hate your father_

_For beating up your love_

_It's that time you think you're crazy_

_When your parents go on and on_

_About how bad your love is and_

_You just can't take it anymore_

_What should I do?_

_I'm in the middle now_

_And I wish_

_That I was with you_

_What should I do?_

_Should I run away_

_From those who are going to pay_

_What should I do?_

_I don't want to wait, till I'm over aged_

_I feel weird, this is what I feared_

_Because without my love_

_It never becomes undone_

_Just help me…_

_What should I do?_

_Now it's that time you try to run away_

_Packing all your stuff, leaving a note that says goodbye_

_It's that time he picks you up at 5_

_You're parents still sleeping, they don't know what you're thinking_

_And you still don't make a sound_

_It's that time when they call you, when they notice you're missing out_

_You hang up in their face, made sure you covered your trace_

_And you hope all will be alright._

_What should I do?_

_I'm in the middle now_

_And I wish_

_That I was with you_

_What should I do?_

_Should I run away_

_From those who are going to pay_

_What should I do?_

_I don't want to wait, till I'm over aged_

_I feel weird, this is what I feared_

_Because without my love_

_It never becomes undone_

_Just help me…_

_What should I do?_

_[Bridge]_

_Now the police look for you, they don't have a clue_

_But when they find about your love_

_It hurts when they come!_

_I may be a traitor, to all my love's haters_

_I just can't take it anymore_

_( I need to find another way…)_

_What should I do?_

_I'm in the middle now_

_And I wish_

_That I was with you_

_What should I do?_

_Should I run away_

_From those who are going to pay_

_What should I do?_

_I don't want to wait, till I'm over aged (over aged!)_

_I feel weird, this is what I feared (What I feared!)_

_Because without my love (My love!)_

_It never becomes undone (Becomes undone!)_

_Just help me…(help me, please)_

_What should I do? ( What should I do?)_

_What should I do…now?_

They were finished and there were comments from men like,

**_"I LOVE your voice Stella! You're also a hot blond!"_**

**_"Flora, sweet yet sexy!"_**

**_"Bloom is MY sexy redhead!"_**

**_"No! Bloom is MINE! She says she WOULD date a handsome fan, which is NOT you!"_**

**_"Tecna is so cool! She should dump that freak, Timmy was it?"_**

**_"Daang, I love Layla's legs."_**

**_"Is that Musa a hot Japanese or what?"_**

The comments made the Winx very…very…VERY red. Oh! Don't forget about the Specialists. They were fuming.

"Thanks everyone! Can't wait for you to see our music video that comes out very soon! The exact date will be known about three days later, where Tecna will be interviewed by POP magazine!" Bloom shouted.

They all came off of the stage and sat down in their seats. Soon, a long line formed for autographs. Not only for the Winx, but for the Specialists as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Did you like it? I really enjoyed writing this! :) The Song that I wrote, (What Should I Do?) I think it would go good with the melody of Selena Gomez's "Hit The Light's" or something. I just listened to the first verse and chorus cuz I had to go, and I never listened to it again. I think I will today during my 10 minute break. So if you know the melody, the song MIGHT go good with that. <strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH WinxClubFan89 for writing the song (It Could Happen) because it's awesome and it's well, awesome! :D **

**Well, have an AWESOME DAY if you're father didn't get fired, you got food poisoning and your dog died. :():**

**:**


	3. Chapter 3: Third Song Already?

_**Hello ma peepz! How are you guys? Sorry 'bout the whatevs delay, check out my profile for what happened...my fingers hurt so I cannot keep on writing. I wrote an extra long chappy for you guys...close to a 1000 words... whoohoo! ANyways I am going to be updating a lot quicker than before so wheeheee! I'm weird. I just slapped myself. YAY. Random. Kay, well here are shout-outs:**  
><em>

_**WinxClubFan89: HAHA! IKR? Yep I did, like a boss. :DD xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Rocky (ANON): Thanks 4 the review! :) xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah. I do not own Winx Club nor the brands I've mentioned in this chapter. Or any chapter. I only own the sneak peak of this song called F.A.M.E. **_

_**WinxClubFan89/Orange Starburst wrote the song F.A.M.E. (BTW, this song is to show what a snob of a girl band they are. Hehe)**_

_**Kay, read and REVIEW, luvz!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The BETAS<strong>

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I just hope those freakazoid of a girl band don't get more votes than us for the TCAs." Stormy growled sitting on the couch of the mansion Diaspro bought.<p>

"Oh Stormy, that's not until another what? Four months? We've got plenty of time to beat them. And it starts with recording the third song for the album." Chimera chirped annoyingly.

"Yep. If only Icy and Mitzi would be back!" Darcy stamped her foot. "Oh, I'm sorry Darcy…were we waiting you?" Icy glared at Darcy.

"Oh…there you are. Finally! Let's go…we're all ready."

"Yea, but Mitzi and I are tired. We got paparazzizied." Icy sat down.

"Shucks to be you." Diaspro came in with a beautiful lilac shirt and dark purple skinny jeans with her hair up in a low ponytail.

Mitzi groaned. "I think one of them injured my eye. He took a photo of my eye! What does he need it for? A gene test?"

Chimera chuckled. "We waited for you for almost an hour and we're not waiting again." She stood up and took her purse. "COME ON, slowpokes!"

"Ugh, okay, okay." Icy rolled her eyes. Stormy, Darcy and Mitzi got their things and stepped out of their mansion.

"Let's go Diaspro!"Chimera called.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She took her clutch. "I was just spraying my perfume on me. Gotta look perfect, gotta smell perfect!"

Chimera locked the door and headed to the Hummer limousine.

* * *

><p>"F is for famous girls like us (like us)"<p>

"A is for absolute fab like us (like us)"

"M is for stylish make-up on us (on us)"

"E is for everyone loves us (loves us)"

They all sang, for the last chorus.

"Brilliant. I loved it. But Chimera, we need to work on your high pitch. You've got perfect low vocals but high…no comment." Their manager said in an Australian accent. They all loved him, Mitzi's mother's uncle was a great manager.

Everyone snickered except for Chimera. "Thanks for telling me…and everyone else."

"Sorry. But I'm not done yet," He gulped down some water in his water bottle. "Mitzi…please…do NOT yell while singing. We're not protesting, dear. Icy…on the chorus, you forgot the lyrics to F and M."

Icy held her head down while Mitzi got red.

"Stormy and Darcy…I know you've practiced plenty, so that's why today was very good. And Diaspro, wonderful. All your notes were held beautifully. I think this is the best performance I've ever seen you do."

Diaspro blushed insanely while Stormy and Darcy cheered.

"Let's go again." The manager said.

"Okay, Dennis." They all said. Dennis let the recording producer handle the rest.

Finally, the song was perfect with no flaws. Mitzi just hoped her missing a word wasn't noticed.

"Now that that's all wrapped up, go eat…I bet your starving. Make sure the paparazzi see you, so they won't think you have an eating disorder cough Darcy, cough."

Darcy laughed. "Let's have American food. Want greasy big burgers and French fries?"

"Um, sure." Mitzi giggled. They all left for Cici's Pizza eventually.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

* * *

><p>"We're here with Diaspro, Darcy and Chimera on POP Magazine!"<p>

"Hi, I'm Diaspro Romano."

"Hey there, I'm Chimera Nighter."

"Hello, Darcy Roots here!"

"So, tell me how do you like the fame, Chimera? How's it working out for you?"

"Ha! It's great. Of course there are some bad things about it but I'm enjoying the benefits and I love it. I hope our presence in the world has made it a better place."

"I'm sure it is. So, Diaspro…there are many rumors going around that you are dating Justin Bieber! Is it true? There's nothing wrong with it since Justin and Selena broke up. There's a picture of you two in Florida having a smoothie together."

"Well, no. I'm not dating anyone right now, Justin is just a good friend. In fact, we were talking about how cool it would be if we made a duet, so…you never know!"

"Aww, we were hoping for some Jiaspro…but to you, Darcy. There's another rumor going around that you have an eating disorder. We've seen many times, almost six times where you don't eat at a restaurant with your friends."

"Oh…Um, well…"

"C'mon…spill it out…"

"No, it isn't true. I'm just on a diet. I'm trying vegetarian so, I was probably full. I barely ever go out with friends to eat planned, y'know?"

"No. I don't know."

Darcy made an awkward face, she really hated this interviewer. How rude!

"Well, girls. When is your album coming out?"

"Very soon." Chimera answered.

"We are working on our fourth song of the album, so…" Darcy added.

"That's great! How many songs will there be, approximately?"

"Um…about twelve or fourteen." Diaspro replied.

"Hmm…well that's all with POP magazine! Check out our latest issue about everyone! Selena, Demi, 1D, Justin, BTR, Victoria, The Winx, The Betas and much, much more!"

"CUT!"

The interviewer came to the three girls. "Sorry I had to ask questions like that, but it's a magazine. People want to know!"

Darcy and Diaspro nodded. Chimera cracked her knuckles. "Yea, well I have a doctor's appointment. I have to go. Bye girls! Thanks again POP magazine!"

"BYE!"

"Bye, Chimera." Diaspro waved goodbye.

Darcy looked at the time and gasped. "Shoot, I have to meet up with Stormy and Icy. I promised them we'd go and visit some old friends."

Diaspro smiled and walked out of the building a couple of minutes after she was finished with POP magazine.

In two days, they would have a concert in Denver. Would their Colorado fans like them?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? LOL not really...next chapter is about the boys so...you need to wonder about RIVEN! Remember? He didn't sing last chappy? THATS A CLIFFY! I got one! ANyway stay tuned for the next awesome chapter and my awkward writing. OMG, a plane just passed by our building. That was so frickin' loud!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Hanger's In Airports

**Hey everyone? Loved the last chapter? CUZ I did! Lol! In this chapter for the first time, the specialists will be in the lead. :) I left you with a cliffhanger, and made it even BETTER! :D Well this is a good chapter, and it's pretty long. So, you might like it. or love it. :DDDDDD Shout out to:**

**Lycory: Meebeehh. (Maybe lol) LOL, thanks 4 the review. :D xoxo, Mossdawn**

**I'm really disappointed for the last chapter because I got no reviews, and I checked the traffic stats, and it lowered last chapter. I thought it would be getting higher, but I was wrong. Anyway, R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx CLub. Y'all know who does and I only own the songs mentioned in this story. My bestie Mia wrote 'No More', but that part you will read is just a preview of the next chapter's FULL song. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_**The Specialists**_

* * *

_"What? Oh, Sky…I can't believe this. I'm sorry."_

"_It is fine, Bloom." Sky sighed and shifted his butt on the couch while switched sides of the phone._

"_Yeah, but you know how protective I am over you."_

"_Don't worry. Diaspro cannot do anything to me. You know that. Just, trust me, okay?"_

_There was a long pause. "Okay. I love you."_

"_Love you, too. Good night."_

"_Good night. See you in the morning."_

"_Okay." Sky ended the call. _

He really wished his manager had some sense into his head. Brandon and Helia came in.

Brandon sat in front of Sky. "So, how'd your conversation with Bloom go?"

Sky closed his eyes and tried to relax. "Eh, not as bad as I thought but she was pretty shocked when I told her."

Helia nodded. "Yeah, Flora trusted me as always, but I could hear the hint of worry in her voice."

"What the hell does that mean? A hint? We're here talking not writing a poem." Riven retorted from behind them.

"Shut up, Riven. Have you talked to Musa yet?" Brandon rolled his eyes. Riven shook his head. "No. I'm mad at Musa."

"Why?" Helia asked. "Did you insult her and then she came up with a good comeback to use in your face?"

Riven made a face. "NO. I saw her flirting with Andy…again. How many more times does she have to do this? We're back together…"

Sky shrugged. "Maybe it looked like she was flirting with him. Did you hear what she said?"

"Well…no. But you should've seen her mimics and movements. Laughing, twisting your hair, batting her eyes. Ugh…just made me miserable."

Brandon laughed. "Maybe that's what she was trying to do. She was trying to get back at you."

"For what?"

Helia chuckled. "No one, and I mean no one can answer that question correctly. Not even Timmy."

Everyone laughed except for Riven. "Oh, jolly. I have great friends, don't I?" He stomped his way back to Nabu's room.

"Hey Brandon?"

"Yeah Sky?"

"Have you told Stella yet?"

Brandon looked around innocently. "Yeah…"

"Really?"

"No…"

"Call her. NOW."

Brandon huffed. "Fine," He took out his cell phone and called Stella. "Hey Stella."

"_Hi Brandon. Can you come to Café Belle? I missed you."_

"_Yeah, I missed you too but I can't come. The group and I have to write more songs. I just called to tell you a last-minute concert. Our manager thinks it will create drama."_

_She chuckled. "What? Drama! Yay! What kind of drama?"_

"_Not the kind you like."_

"_Um, okay. Just tell me. I'm getting impatient."_

"_Well. I have—no we have a concert tomorrow. In Denver."_

_Stella's gulp was heard. "Along with the Betas?"_

"_Um, yes."_

"_Okay. I…I trust you. I know you won't do anything. Right? Especially with Mitzi?"_

_Brandon smiled. "Of course I won't. I love you."_

"_Bye."_

"_Er, bye."_

"There. All done." Brandon put his phone in his pocket.

"That easy? Wow, really different from the old Stella." Helia told Brandon, truly impressed.

"Yeah, I know. My girlfriend is a sexy, trustful woman." Brandon "bragged".

He then walked into his room to pack. Sky and Helia rolled their eyes and followed him to do the same thing.

* * *

_The flight from Gardenia to Denver is now boarding. Please report to A134 now at 7:35 PM. The flight from Gardenia to Denver is now boarding. Please report to A134 now at 7:35 PM._

"Come on, Nabu. Don't take too long. Some girls are sure to stop by for autographs. Let's go by quick!" Sky was getting pissed off.

Nabu sighed and pulled his suitcase. The wheel was getting stuck on a hanger that was in the middle of the airport.

"What the hell is there a hanger on the floor for?" Riven asked meanly. "It's a fu***** airport, not a boutique."

Brandon helped Nabu. "Let's just get to our flight before we miss it because of you morons."

"Hey!" Helia growled. "Fine. Just, let's go. Everyone is pissed."

They finally avoided a group of pretty girls running after them. They pretended they didn't hear them so they ran to the boarding entrance. They gave the tickets and headed in.

* * *

The Specialists got to their separate suites for two each. Brandon and Sky, Riven and Nabu, Timmy and Helia settled into their suites.

It was 12 AM, so they fell asleep fast without calling their girlfriends.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Sky looked up from his laptop. He wasn't wearing his shirt so he grabbed a white undershirt and opened the door, forgetting to look through the peephole.

"Hi, Sky."

Sky's eyes widened. It was Diaspro. He caught her eyeing his body. "Diaspro. What a surprise."

She giggled flirtatiously. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

_Maybe it is._ He thought. He gave a fake smile. "Well?"

"I just came here to say. Welcome to Denver. I hope you enjoy the concert." She said mysteriously, then walked away.

"O-kay…" He closed the door and sat back down and looked at his laptop. Brandon came out of the bathroom with a robe on. "Who were you talking to?"

"Diaspro came." Sky answered. Brandon nodded slowly. "Of course, she would. I just hope Mitzi won't come and bother me. You know Stella would find out and be suspicious."

_Knock Knock_

"Who's that now?" Brandon asked. "I gotta get dressed. You open the door while I wear something quick in the closet."

Sky sighed heavily and got up, opened the door to reveal Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu.

Nabu came in first, being followed by Riven, Helia and Timmy.

"So, what are we going to sing at the concert?" Timmy asked. Riven looked around. "Where's Brandon?"

"Getting dressed." Sky replied and sat back down. "And, we all know we have to sing 'It Could Happen' and 'No More'."

"Let's practice." Helia suggested. Everyone nodded just when Brandon came out of the closet wearing shorts and a plain black shirt. "Practice which song?"

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Riven asked suspiciously, but in a playful way. Brandon pretended to touch his pretend beard. "Maybe!"

Everyone laughed. "Let's do 'No More' first." Timmy said. He took a guitar out of Sky's guitar case and gave it to Riven. "Start."

"Hey I don't know what happened!

I know that this may suck

But one thing is for sure

Baby I got no more (No More)" They sang.

"I got no more love left for no one…" Sky sang the last part. "Great! You guys remember your moves on stage, right?" Helia asked, worried.

The guys nodded. Brandon's laptop was ringing. He looked at it to see Stella wanting to video chat with him. He looked at them and they nodded and went to their rooms. Sky took his laptop and followed them. "I'll leave you love-dove's alone."

Brandon chuckled. "You better." He answered her. "Hey!"

* * *

**Well? Loved it? Hate it? Any comments? Let me know in the reviews. :] Also, read my other Winx story called "Love Story" if you haven't.**

**If you watch Victorious, please read "Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore"**

**If you read the Warriors, please read "Dawnstream's Bravery" and my two other one-shots that you can find on my profile. :DDD**

**REVIEW. Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5: Denver CONCERT

_**Heya. Well here's the new chapter from the Betas POV. So yeah. Alright I'm starting this new thing called ''Shoutouts with drunk Mossdawn''**_

_**Carameltwist99: HIIIII! Tessekkur! Gracias! Hhahahaha. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Rocky25: OMG! THANKS YOU! Heeehhee. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**ZzzzzzzZ: Thanks! Sorry, I don't do lemons...I could try but I'm not really into doing that when I'm sober.**_

_**AND GUEST TOO AWESOME U R AWESOMEE! LALLALLA**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB NOR THESE CHARACTERS. I OWN THE SONGS "CRYSTAL CLEAR" AND "HEARTBROKEN" ORANGE STARBURSTS OWN "F.A.M.E."**_

_**So here it is, yah. **_

* * *

><p><strong>The Betas<strong>

* * *

><p>Icy groaned in pain. "Stupid wrist of mine!"<p>

Diaspro rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't gone rollerskating, you wouldn't have injured your fu*king wrist!"

Mitzi sighed. "It's no big deal. The real thing here, is our reputation…as a girl band. I cannot believe we're opening for the Specialists!"

Stormy nodded. "Yeah! I know they're hot and they should be ours and all but don't you think we're much better than them AND the Winx?"

Darcy puffed. "Forget about the Winx. They are so slow in their process of album making. They just waste their time. We on the other hand have nothing to worry about. We're gonna rock that stage tomorrow night!"

"Yeah!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY (Denver Concert day –Morning)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dennis? Can't you do anything?" Mitzi wailed. Their manager shook his head. "I tried and tried. But they said that you have to do the opening."<p>

Mitzi huffed and sat on the couch. Dennis pulled her up. "Mitzi, get off you're a*s and start rehearsing with the rest of the girls. Chimera is waiting for you for 5 minutes. She's probably getting impatient."

Mitzi ignored him and just got out of the hotel with her keys and bag, not forgetting her IPhone.

Chimera sighed of relief. "You really took your time, girl."

Mitzi didn't say anything but led Chimera outside where their limo was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>REARSALS<strong>

* * *

><p>Diaspro was in the lead. She wrote the song for her ex-boyfriend, Sky. She was so angry at Bloom for taking him away, but she understood that he loved Bloom more than he loved her. She couldn't get over Sky. She wanted to steal him so bad.<p>

_I was here first_

_Why'd you pick her?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_We always got along_

_But she came and ruined our fun_

_We were supposed to get married_

_But she was who you carried, in your arms_

_I can see the way you look at her, _

_And it is crystal clear that you love her_

_But darling, this is cruel_

_Cruel, what you did_

_It's gonna be hard to live_

_Because it's hard for me to move on_

_Every little laugh you share_

_Every signature kiss you give that's rare_

_Every hug you have_

_Every hand she has, you grab_

_Nobody cares but, I do_

_We never talk anymore_

_And this tore_

_Me to pieces!_

_I can see the way you look at her, _

_And it is crystal clear that you love her_

_But darling, this is cruel_

_Cruel, what you did_

_It's gonna be hard to live_

_Because it's hard for me to move on_

Icy took the microphone.

"_No one is as cute as you_

_No one is as smart as you_

_No one is as strong as you_

_No one has a big heart like you!_

Diaspro took the mic back, faint tears welling up in her eyes.

_I can see the way you look at her, _

_And it is crystal clear that you love her_

_But darling, this is cruel_

_Cruel, what you did_

_It's gonna be hard to live_

_Because it's hard for me to move on_

Dennis was watching. "Wonderful! Absolutely incredible!"

Darcy smiled. "We know. We're awesome. Now, let's do F.A.M.E and Heartbroken."

Chimera snickered and got to the microphone. "Hit it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Denver Concert at 7:30 PM at the Denver 3429 Theater, July 12 2012<strong>

**Opening:**

_**The Betas**_

**Diaspro Romano**

**Chimera Nighter**

**Mitzi Garner**

**Icy Frisk**

**Darcy Roots**

**Stormy Than**

_**The Specialists**_

**Sky Eraklyon**

**Brandon Delta**

**Helia McKinney**

**Nabu Waters**

**Riven Fitz**

**Timmy Walt**

* * *

><p>"It's time." Dennis mumbled. He pushed the girls on stage. "Let's do this thing!"<p>

Stormy and the others got on the stage. She was took the mic. "Heyy! Are you ready to have some fun?"

The corwd cheered loud. Diaspro giggled. She took the other mic. "Well, be prepared to have fun! Bet you can't wait for the Specialists, am I right?"

The crowd cheered again loud saying "Yes"

The music for F.A.M.E started and they sang it wonderfully. The crowd loved it. It was a fun and catchy song.

Diaspro started singing the song she wrote, Crystal Clear.

After she was done, there was so many cheers. She was so happy. She'd never gotten this much crowd pleasure before.

Chimera got the mic and prepared to sing a medium up-beat song, Heartbroken. The music started and she took a deep breath. "I can't—"

A scream and a bullet shook the theater. Chimera scanned the theater and a maniac was holding a gun pointing it at innocent people. Chimera and the girls ran quickly backstage. Mitzi was shaking horribly. There was so many shots heard, screams.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to those at the Colorado Shooting. (What a coincidence that I just happened to be choosing CO as a concert place and then there's the shooting) I was so sad about the innocent people. They were just watching BatMan then this crazy man shoots them. I cried so much. <strong>


	6. The After-Shock

_**Hey! IM SOO SORRY FOR THE MONTHLY delay! I hate this but I dont wanna go on rambling. BUT OK! Hahhaaha. So, my netbook had a keyboard problem where I had to type through the onscreen keyboard and made me go extra bananas cuz i was soooo slow. I was thinking of getting a new keyboard but it'd be weird cuz the netbook is so small and the keyboard is sooo big. I decided for new years that i'd buy me a present using the allowance that I had to work extra hard for! *sigh* SO i bought myself a brand new computer that is a 15 inch so no worries there. lol. I love my new pc so i can write more and whatevs, but yah. So this chapter felt so awkward writing about since it has been a long time...I feel uncomfortable writing about this especially now more than ever because of the Newtown shooting but the next chapter will be more...mmm...upbeat i guess. Hopefully, I wont be disgrace! LOL. Thank you for all of you that have reviewed and read this ongoing story! Mwah, mwah and xoxo, ~Mossdawn**_

* * *

><p><strong>More Than A Band Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Specialists<strong>

* * *

><p>The specialists were all in their loft talking to the police. Sky shook his head at the police officer. "I'm sorry sir, but I was in the bathroom the whole time."<p>

"For ten minutes, you were in the bathroom?"

"I know that sounds weird but, before every concert I have a minor nervous…uh breakdown."

"Fine." Then the police officer turned to Timmy who was sitting down drinking his bottle of water, way too frequently.

"Mr. Timmy Walt?"

"Umm, officer? Yes? How…can I uh, help you?" Timmy stood up, and was now face to face with the policeman.

"I have to record your side of the story. What did you see during the time of the shooting?"

"Well, I was watching the Betas sing. And all of a sudden, when Chimera started to sing her verse, we heard gunshots but since most of us were watching from backstage, we didn't see the audience."

"Is that all?"

"Yes…um, sir."

"Very well." The cop turned to his co-cops. "That's all."

They nodded respectfully to the Specialists and then headed to the door. "If you have any more information, please contact us." Finally, they left and the Specialists all gave a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that actually happened!" Nabu said. "So many innocent lives, just like that…boom…gone."

Brandon got up and turned on the flat screen TV. He switched it from a cooking channel to the news.

"-and this is just disastrous, Jim. This hasn't happened in a long time and it breaks my heart to say that currently there are…8 deaths and 29 hospitalized." A woman was speaking as she was where the crime scene had been. "The shooter has not been found although the police are trying their very best to search him." There was a long pause.

"Uh…I just got news that the shooter was identified as Russell Kennel. He's a graduate of the University of Utah with a Bachelor's degree in Math Biology. He is currently unemployed. The police are checking his home, but apparently they've got a bomb squad with them. Oh, wow. That's just really shocking. Back to you, Jim."

"Thank you, Diane. We have uhh…one of our reporters going to Russell Kennel's home, which is on the 3rd floor of a 6 story apartment building. All residents have evacuated the building as there may be a bomb planted by Russell Kennel himself. We'll get more information to this story right after this commercial break."

There was the news outro and immediately it showed a commercial for cat food.

"Mute it, Brandon." Riven snarled. Brandon muted it.

"This is unbelievable! Our concert is ruined!" Riven shouted. Now it was Brandon's turn to snarl at him. "Hey! There are innocent lives taken away and you're worried about our concert being canceled!?"

Riven looked offended but decided to cover it up by rolling his eyes. "That too, but this concert was the biggest concert yet. I know this sucks and all, but it isn't our fault."

Sky just got up and slammed his door shut. Helia got up and started walking towards his door. "_You _are unbelievable."

Timmy, Nabu and Brandon also went into their rooms and left Riven in the living room alone with the TV going back to the news.

Riven scoffed and turned off the TV, walked angrily to his room at the end of the hallway and shut the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>The Winx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you believe what happened?" Flora asked. "This is outrageous! So many people got hurt and it's all because of that guys fault!"<p>

Bloom just looked at her without saying a word.

Flora continued. "If this was happening in Linfea, I have no idea what'd happen!"

Bloom stared at her phone, waiting for something to happen. Flora continued on rambling. "Oh, Helia! I hope nothing happened to him! I mean, I would know but, mentally! My poor baby…"

Bloom finally took her phone and dialed Sky's number again. She hoped he'd pick up, though she didn't have much luck earlier with the 10 voicemails she'd left him. The 4 texts she had sent him didn't seem to be noticed either. Maybe he didn't hear his phone, or its battery died, or maybe he just didn't feel like talking to her. Well, that wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

Sky's phone was ringing, however there was no pick up. She longed to stay until the voicemail but she felt like she was pushing it too far. Just as she was about to give up she heard a faint "Hello?"

"SKY? Sky, are you ok?"

"Bloom! I'm fine. I'm just really tired and…shocked I guess."

"I can't believe what happened. I just couldn't bring myself to watch the news. I was too scared. How are the others? Flora is worried about Helia."

"The others are fine, and so is Helia. In fact, he's the most calm of us, though he's just trying to cope. I mean, what we witnessed over two hours ago, that was just…I'm sorry Bloom. I don't want to talk about it."

"NO! I mean, of course you don't want to. I understand. I think you should get some sleep if you haven't already."

"Alright. I'll speak to you in the morning."

"Okay. I love you, bye!"

"Love you, too. Bye."

Bloom sighed and rose up. "Goodnight Flora."

Flora was watching Bloom the whole time with wide eyes. "Night…"

Bloom walked out of Flora's room and opened her own bedroom door

that was right across from Flora's. Everyone else was asleep, or just in

their rooms but it was definitely more quiet than usual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chapter is basically the after-shock. <strong>_

_**I have a question for you guys. For those of you that read the Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan, do you think I should make a story about it? I've read all three books and the next one doesnt come out for another two months soooo, should I? I was thinking about Percy Jackson too, except I havent read the latest one Mark of Athena and the next one comes out in four or five months so yah. Tell me what you think please! I will probs start that story after I've finished one or two stories of mine, though I am not including this one. :) So check out my profile for more stories that you haven't read, and who knows? Maybe we have something interesting in common! Thanks! R&R! xoxo, ~Mossdawn**_


	7. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry to tell you that I'm dropping this story. I'm really late, I know and I feel like I've been making up excuses except I haven't. Im just very unlucky. Like VERY Unlucky. **

**Please understand. The idea was brilliant maybe, but I guess i kinda am bored of winx club. I will finish my two other stories so I can finally make a ff based on what i like NOW. Such as**

**Percy Jackson series, the kane chronicles, the gallagher girls, and the warriors series (which i have always been a fan of)**

**after i finish my two other stories, I AM DONE with Winx club and victorious. Im sorry guys, but that is the way it is. Please dont hate me for it. I really think you will like my upcoming stories. Btw my laptop broke and my mom wont let me fix it because im grounded for a year. ;( **

**im using her iPad right now so please understand. Thank you guys... Love you all. I will lose some of you but i really hope you can follow me doing other things. Im going to keep this note up for about a month and then i will get rid of the whole thing. Again, sorry. **

**~mossdawn**

**p.s. i thought about this for a long time...whether i should continue or not and i think i made the right choice. not only do i have a mad case of writers block on this but also comparing with my other winx story (i want you back) with the reviews i get 3 reviews per chapter on this one, whilst i get 7 on the other one. So, which one would you choose?**


End file.
